L'ardeur de la Liberté
by Kashisen
Summary: Bien avant le Black Pearl, il y avait un jeune et intrépide marin nommé Jack Sparrow...
1. A l'aube d'une vie nouvelle

Le vent s'était remit à souffler de plus belle, gonflant les voiles du navire, remuant les cordages, sifflant aux oreilles de l'équipage. C'était une belle après-midi de printemps, le soleil se reflétait sur le parquet du _Bold_, fierté de la Compagnie des Indes, bâtiment de grande valeur aux yeux du monde entier…ou du moins de ceux de son propriétaire.

Parmi tous les hommes qui se trouvaient sur le pont, un jeune garçon s'activait à laver le sol. Bien que ce travail ne semblait guère lui convenir, il s'appliquait avec soin à la tache qu'on lui avait confiée. Cet homme se nommait Cutler Beckett. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de petite taille certes, mais il était doté d'une grande intelligence, ce qui expliquait sa monté en grade aussi rapide. En quelques mois, il était passé de simple marin en maître second. Mais une erreur faite dans le passé lui avais coûté des remontrances du gouvernement et il fut alors directement remis au grade de novice, nettoyant le pont durant la journée, et réparant les voiles la nuit. Il s'en voulait encore de ses erreurs passées, et passait ses journées à se plaindre du fait que le soleil tapait trop fort, que le vent ne l'était pas assez, qu'il avait trop chaud, ou que ses mains étaient moites.

- Regarde moi ça…elles glissent tellement que je ne pourrais plus jamais tenir une arme de ma vie…

- Je t'en pris Cutler, cesse de te plaindre à tout bout de champs, lui disait alors un de ses amis, marin lui aussi. Regarde l'océan, ça te changera les idées.

Alors Becket s'éloignait en marmonnant, un balai vieux de 30 ans dans une main et un seau remplis d'eau et de savon dans l'autre.

Pour le jeune ami de Beckett, ce jour n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En effet, ce dernier soufflait ses vingt-deux bougies ce jour même.

Jack Sparrow était de loin plus imposant et séduisant que Becket. Mais il était quelqu'un de très…spécial. Il était grand et maigre, avait une chevelure châtain lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, propres et retenus par un bandana beige qu'il portait sur lui constamment. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs chocolat, quasi noir, ce qui lui donnait un regard pénétrant, un regard de braise. Il ne portait pas de chemise. Il n'aimais tous simplement pas ça, alors il passait son temps à se balader torse nu sur le pont du navire, sa hâtant pour accrocher les cordes ou déplier les voiles, sous les regards offusqués des membres de l'équipage. En guise de bas, il avait un pantalon noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au chevilles, trop large pour lui. A ses pieds, il portait une vieille paire de bottes brunes, couverte de boue. Ah oui…et n'oublions pas de préciser que la tenue exigée à bord était une tenue bleu et blanche avec sandales.

- Tu te rend compte, dis Jack à Cutler. Une vingt deuxième année vient de s'écouler, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. Je traîne comme pas possible, c'est assez embêtant je dois dire…

Becket posa ses affaires et vint s'approcher de lui en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Comment peut tu dire que tu n'a rien fait ? Tu es adoré par tous les généraux. Tu as monté les échelons à une vitesse incroyable. Tout le monde cède aux moindre de tes caprices et tu es doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Et puis tu…

- Oh, ça va je t'en pris, le coupa Jack.

Avec un léger sourire, Cutler laissa le jeune homme seul dans ses pensées. Jack ne pensait qu'a une chose : la liberté. Mais être embauché dans la Compagnie des Indes était pour lui comme être enfermé dans une cellule étroite où il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait besoin d'une vraie liberté. Il devait changer d'air. Et vite.

Le soir s'installa tranquillement. Des étoiles commencèrent à parsemer le ciel et la lune se présentait sous la forme d'un croissant de belle taille. Jack, allongé sur le dos, pensait. Il pansait à ce qu'il aimerait faire. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Il se rappela ce jour où sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était promis à faire de grandes choses, qu'une fois grand il ressemblerait traits pour traits a son père…oui mais voila, son père, il ne le connaissait pas. Peut être qu'il l'avait vu durant son enfance, mais les souvenirs remontaient à trop longtemps et il ne s'en souvenait plus. Sa mère l'avait élevé seule jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un jeune adulte. Puis elle avait disparue sans laisser de trace.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que Jack fut obligé de se débrouiller seul. Il commença par faire des petits boulots, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était fait pour l'océan, et non la terre ferme. Alors il tenta le concours d'entrée a la Compagnie des Indes. Et c'est alors qu'il su qu'il ne c'était pas trompé : lors des exercices pratiques destinés a manœuvrer un navire, il se révéla être quelqu'un d'extrêmement doué. Ce fut aussi lors de ce concours qu'il rencontra Cutler Becket, ce dernier ayant déjà tenté par 2 fois de rentrer dans la Compagnie. Cutler était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit et d'une intelligence égale a celle de Jack, mais il manquait de confiance en sois. Jack lui donna de bons conseils ce qui permis à Becket de réussir son examen d'entré. Depuis ce jour, ils devinrent inséparables.

Les deux hommes attirèrent l'attention des généraux lors d'un trajet à bord du _Tournesol_, navire destiné à protéger un autre bateau chargé de poudre et d'armements. Quelques jours après le début du voyage, le _Tournesol_ s'était fait abordé par un bateau pirate. Le combat fut sanglant et d'une brutalité effrayante. Mais Jack et Cutler réussirent à s'infiltrer sur le navire ennemi et à faire prendre feu leur cargaison de poudre. Ils rentrèrent sur leur navire de justesse : le bateau pirate explosa faisant pleuvoir des amas de planches brûlées et de débris. La marine, maintenant en position de force, avait put exterminer les pirates jusqu'au dernier, tandis que les survivants furent exécutés.

Ce fut à la fin de ce voyage que Jack et son ami prirent du grade. Au fil des années, ils eurent des postes de plus en plus importants. Jusqu'au jour où Beckett fut condamné à mort pour trahison envers l'empire. Grâce à Jack, il fut innocenté, mais du reprendre tout sa vie à zéros. Une fois sortit de prison, Jack l'avait questionné sur les raisons de sa rétrogradation mais Cutler lui avait répondu :

- Une simple erreur Jack. Mais rassure toi, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je la tuerais, ajouta-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Jack n'avait alors plus insisté.

- VOILES A TRIBORD ! Cria une voix.

Jack sortis de ses pensées. Il remarqua alors une chose. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le brouillard s'était soudainement levé. Il ne distinguait plus rien, son champ de vision ne pouvait aller plus loin que 5 mètres devant lui.

Le capitaine Edwardo s'avanca d'un pas lourd. Ou du moins, Jack en déduisit que c'était lui.

- Quelle purée de pois ! On y vois absolument rien !

L'homme continua alors d'avancer vers le mat.

- Monsieur Rags, que voyez vous la haut !

L'homme qui se trouvait à la vigie répondit d'une voix forte :

- Le brouillard est très épais capitaine ! Mais je pense avoir vu une voile noire à tribord !

Jack fronca les sourcils. « _Une voile noire, c'est ça...Ce n'est pas très bon signe… Dans les environs, le seul navire à posséder des voiles noires est… »_

- Hé ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Jack se retourna en sursautant. Il ne voyait personne.

- Hé ! Jack ? Ou est-tu ? demanda une petite voix.

Cutler apparu alors, les mains serrées sur son balai-brosse.

- Ah, tu es là ! dit-il, soulagé. C'est quoi toute cette brume d'après toi ?

Jack s'approcha de son compagnon.

- J'ai ma petite idée. Mais j'espère que je me trompe sinon on est mal…Il faudra qu'on aille voir ce que…

Un coup de fusil le coupa net. Jack retint sa respiration. Un bruit sourd retentit près du mat. Jack et Cutler se dirigèrent a tâtons vers les voiles. Soudain, la carrure du capitaine perça la brume.

- Monsieur, quel était ce coup de feu ? L'interrogea Jack. Pour toute réponse, le capitaine pointa du doigt le bas du mat. Un corps s'y trouvait, brisé, un trou rouge en plein milieu du front. C'était le dénommé Rags. Puis quelqu'un cria.

- PRENEZ VOS ARMES, NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUES ! S'écria Edwardo.

Quelqu'un sonna la cloche d'alarme. Des bruits de pas retentissaient de part et d'autres du pont. Quelqu'un d'autre hurla.

- Jack ! S'écria Cutler. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, ils sont déjà sur le pont !

En effet, Jack percevait au loin des formes indistinctes qui se battaient entre elles. Le garçon se tourna vers son ami :

- Lâche ton balais et prend une arme ! Ce sont les pirates du Black Pearl ! S'époumona-t-il !

Cutler pali.

- Tu en est sur ? demanda-t-il d'un toute petit voix.

- Certain ! Cette brume et ces voiles noires, ça ne fait aucun doute ! C'est bien la description qu'on m'a faite du Pearl ! Alors, bouge toi, qu'est ce que tu attends ! Cria-t-il en voyant que Cutler restait figé sur place.

Sur ces mots, il couru jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être une caisse en bois remplie d'armes. Une fois sur place, il s'empara d'un fusil et d'un réservoir de poudre.

Tandis qu'il chargeait son arme, les pensées de Jack se tournaient sans cesses vers le cadavre au pied du mat. _Si ça se trouve, je vais finir de la même façon…Quelle mort atroce…_se disait-il.

Bien qu'il ait des années d'expérience, Jack était alarmé par la bataille qui faisait rage. Des cris strident résonnaient de toutes part du navire, le bruit sourd de corps qui s'écrasaient au sol, le son que provoquaient le fracas des épées le rendait anxieux. Car si c'était bien le Black Pearl qui venait de les attaquer, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

La légende de ce bateau était profondément inscrite dans la mémoire de chaque marin de la Compagnie. La description des rares survivants aux batailles contre le Pearl montrait le vaisseau comme un navire revenu tout droit de l'enfer. Son équipage n'était composé que des pirates les plus cruels et les plus redoutés de toutes les mers, et leur capitaine était capable de vous tuer sans que vous ne puissiez bouger le petit doigt. Essayant de ne pas perdre son sang froid, Jack termina de s'équiper en vitesse, puis pénétra aveuglement dans la brume compacte que la nuit froide lui offrait.


	2. Tapis dans la brume

_Salut camarade !_

_Comme promis voilà (en chaire et en lettres !) le chapitre 2 de ma folle histoire titanesque de l'intrépide et valeureux cap...Ok j'arrête._

_J'aurais dût la poster un peu plus tôt mais plus je relisais ce chapitre, plus je trouvais qu'il y avait des passages à changer, modifier...J'ai horreur de me relire. Je me met à écrire blanc puis j'écris noir deux minutes plus tard...Une vraie plaie !_

_Mais bon au final, j'ai quand même réussis à le poster ce second chapitre...et un de moins ! Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura à la fin mais je pense aller vers les 30 si j'arrive au bout un jour (et je l'espère !)._

_Bon très bien, j'arrête de parler (ou plutôt d'écrire) et j'te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Tapis dans la brume...**

Jack avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans de la vapeur d'eau bouillante. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos, dressant les poils de sa nuque. A peine avait-il franchit le portail de brume que sa respiration était devenue saccadée, rapide. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et il transpirait comme si on l'avait enfermé dans une pièce surchauffée. Quelle était donc cette brume à l'aura maléfique ? Jack aurait bien voulu avoir la réponse à cette question. Mais dès que son corps eu franchit le brouillard, une ombre se dressa devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et frappa.

Son bref mouvement destiné à éviter la lame ne fut pas assez rapide et Jack sentit le fer lui déchirer l'épaule. La douleur qui s'en suivit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il porta sa main libre à son épaule meurtrie, sur la plaie profonde déjà couverte de sang. Quelques centimètre plus à gauche et il serait mort, la gorge fendue en deux.

Jack grogna, et frappa à son tour de son bras blessé, ignorant la douleur. Il eu un sourire de satisfaction quand il sentit sa lame découper la chair de son agresseur au niveau du tibias. Un craquement sec annonça qu'il avait entamé l'os.

Jack retira d'un coup rapide son épée et tenta à nouveau de frapper, en vain. L'ombre se baissa à temps et lui porta un violent coup de poing dans le flan.

Le choc projeta Jack au sol sur son épaule blessée, la douleur et l'impact lui coupant le souffle. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se releva avec peine, pris de nausées : il avait une côte brisée.

Jack s'attendit à ce que son adversaire lui porte le coup fatal, mais la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée semblait le gêner dans sa capacité de se mouvoir. L'ombre repartit donc d'un pas lourd dans la brume, le dos bossu, traînant avec peine sa jambe blessée.

La vague pensée de lui courir après parvint à Jack. Après tout, cet ombre était le mal et le mal, il devait le détruire. Il commença à avancer en tant bien que mal. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, chaque pression qu'il exerçait sur ses muscles lui arrachait une grimace de douleur.

Il continua de marcher à travers les corps mutilés des marins, ces marins qui avaient étaient ses amis, ses proches avec qui il avait tissé des liens au fil des années…

Un cri perçant le sortit de sa torpeur, glaçant le sang dans ses veines. Ce cri, il ne le connaissait que trop bien…

- Oh mon Dieu, non…non, je vous en pris, pas lui…pas lui, gémit-il, affolé. Il regarda de tous les côtés à la recherche de son ami, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

-NON ! CUTLER ! CUT, OU ES TU BON SANG ! Hurla-t-il dans la brume.

Son envie de pourchasser l'ombre s'était dissipée et l'horreur de perdre son plus cher ami, l'homme avec qui il avait tout partagé, l'emplissait d'effrois.

- Non, laissez moi tranquille ! S'écria une voix tremblante à sa droite.

Sans réfléchir, Jack se mit à courir dans cette direction, guidé par la voix de Cutler.

- Non, pitié, pitié ! Je vous en pris ! S'écria Becket.

- CUT ! TIENS BON CUT !

Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse s'y attendre, Jack sortit de l'amas de brume pour se retrouver devant deux personnes qui se trouvaient face à face.

Cutler, les mains serrées sur son épée, tremblait de tous ses membres ensanglantés, et tentait de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait pour ne pas détaler comme un lapin. En face de lui se tenait un pirate, un sabre brandit dans une main, le canon d'un pistolet pointé sur Cutler dans l'autre…

Jack n'avait pas réfléchit qu'il courrait déjà vers son ami. Il le poussa d'un coup d'épaule juste au moment où le pirate, un sourire aux lèvres, appuyait sur la détente…

Deux coups partirent, rapides, incontrôlables. Jack eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard affolé que Becket lui lançait lorsque deux balles de métal froid s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa poitrine.

Ce fut à ce moment là que choisit un boulet de canon pour fracasser le mat du _Tournesol_, projetant autour de lui une onde de choc qui fit voler les trois hommes dans les airs. Jack fut violemment projeté contre le mur de la cabine, et ensevelit sous des amas de bois et de cadavres. Ce fut lorsque plus rien ne se passa, lorsque qu'il ne put plus bouger d'un centimètre qu'il sentit alors la douleur provoquée par ses blessures.

L'accumulation de la douleur de son épaule blessée, de sa côte cassée et de sa poitrine trouée par balles lui donna l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un brasier géant. Chaque pores de sa peau semblait crier à l'aide. Chaque infime mouvement lui donnait l'impression d'être torturé et chaque faible battement de cœur était comme une frappe mortelle lui donnant la nausée.

Un goût âcre de fer lui emplis la bouche, l'étouffant. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait deux dents. A travers les débris de bois, il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer les corps morts, déchiquetés, découpés, de dizaines de soldats et de pirates. Alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus confus, le brouillard se dissipa soudainement. Un pâle rayon de lune vint se poser sur son visage ensanglanté. Puis soudain sa vision se brouilla, son cerveau devint lourd et il ne fut plus capable de résister à la tentation de se laisser aller.

Alors il ferma les yeux, et sombra.

Des bruits de pas sortirent Jack de son sommeil comateux. Il gémit, le corps douloureux. Il se risqua de regarder ses plaies mais détourna très vite son regard, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage. Portant son regard sur le pont, il tenta d'oublier la douleur. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Tapis derrière les décombres, ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne debout à quelques mètres de lui, le regard tourné sur l'horizon.

L'homme avait une longue barbe rêche et entremêlée. Son visage, tout comme le reste de son corps, était couvert de sueur et de suie. Il portait un grand chapeau de soie sombre orné d'une plume aux reflets bleutés et ses vêtements étaient couverts de giclures de sang. Sa main gauche reposait sur un sabre étincelant. Bien que l'homme affichait un large sourire, laissant paraître des dents cariées dont la plupart se chevauchaient, son regard restait froid et glacé. Le vieil homme s'avança de quelques pas, s'approcha d'un cadavre et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le buste.

Jack sentit sa colère flamber aussi vite qu'un feu de bois mort. Alors qu'il s'apprêter a repousser les débris qui le gênait, ignorant la douleur, et a se jeter sur cet homme – sur ce monstre plutôt – qu'il détestait tant, l'homme dans lequel le pirate avait frappé remua faiblement.

- _Il est vivant !_ Songea Jack.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Le pirate dégaina à une vitesse fulgurante son épée et transperça, d'un geste dépourvu de toute pitié, la poitrine du jeune homme. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur, un râle sortit de sa gorge et soudain, dans un ultime spasme, il s'écroula. Figé d'horreur derrière ses planches, la réalité s'imposa à Jack telle une gifle : il se trouvait en ce moment même face au capitaine du célèbre Black Pearl.

- Laissez moi passer ! Marmonna une voix au loin. Aller bon sang, poussez vous ! Mais…qu'est ce que…VOUS ALLER VOUS ECARTEZ OUI OU MERDE ! Pintel si tu ne te pousse pas de suite, je jette ton corps en pâture au Kraken, savvy ? Ah bas voilà, merci !

Une jeune femme sortis alors de l'ombre le regard fixé droit devant elle, ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille, le souffle légèrement saccadé. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur le pont et contempla les corps morts. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers l'homme a barbe et pointa son épée vers son coup.

- Barbossa…ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne PAS attaquer sans que je ne t'en aie donné l'ordre ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, sifflât-elle entre ses dents.

Le vieil homme s'inclina devant la femme tout en prenant garde a ne pas se couper sur le sabre. Puis il lui dit d'une voix traînante :

- Je suis vraiment navré Capitaine, mais…ne sommes nous pas des pirates ? Notre devoir est d'écumer les mers et de piller les navires ! Traquer, aborder, tuer, voilà nos principes, n'êtes vous point d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait être douce, mais qui se révéla être comme une sorte de râle.

_Capitaine ? Cette femme est donc le capitaine de ce navire ?_ Jack ne comprenait plus grand-chose et son cerveau recommençait à s'embrouiller.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais d'accord avec tes principes Barbossa.

Sur ces mots, elle ôta son sabre et le rangeât contre elle. Elle semblait s'être calmée mais elle regarda le sois disant Barbossa d'un œil noir.

- Par ta faute, nous avons perdu une bonne dizaine de notre équipage, dit-elle tout en s'accroupissant et en essayant de prendre le pouls d'un cadavre.

En effet, le sol du navire était jonché d'une centaine de corps mutilés, transpercés, découpés. Le parquet avait pris une couleur bordeaux foncé et l'air commençait à empester la mort.

- Il est vrai que ces morts sont regrettable, conclu Barbossa. Mais c'est quand même cette fichue Compagnie des Indes qui subit le plus de dégât ! Il n'y a plus aucun homme debout !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se releva.

- J'avais remarqué. C'est un massacre et j'ai horreur de ça.

- Vous auriez du rester derrière votre pub et continuer a vendre vos bière ma belle, soupira Barbossa, l'air las. Mais il est encore temps, si vous le voulez, de me faire capitaine et de me laisser votre navire, ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres…Je serais aux petits soins avec lui, je vous le promets…

- Bas les pattes ! Tu aura mon navire quand je serais morte, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- …

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois échafauder des plans de meurtre à mon égard Barbossa, rit la jeune fille.

Elle fit demi-tour, se mit dos à son équipage et observa l'horizon.

Le soleil se lève…murmura la jeune fille.

De son coté, Jack ne pouvait plus bouger et il avait du mal à respirer. Il sentait toujours dans sa bouche ce goût acre à en donner la nausée. Il voulu lever la main pour toucher ses blessures, mais il n'y parvint pas…il n'arrivait à rien d'ailleurs. Le moindre mouvement, que ce soit des pieds à la tête, le faisait souffrir comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Il ne put donc se retenir de hurler lorsqu'une des planches perdit équilibre et vint lui tomber sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est ce que… ? Souffla Barbossa.

Son regard meurtrier croisa celui de Jack.

- Tient, tient, tient…on dirais qu'il y a quelqu'un de caché la dessous !

- Pas…caché, grogna Jack entre ses dents. Coincé…

Barbossa s'approcha à grand pas de lui et souleva les planches.

- Oulala ! Mais regardez moi ces vilaines blessures !

L'homme s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur de Jack et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. La souffrance que lui causait sa côte cassée refit surface, mille fois plus puissante. Jack parvint de justesse à se retenir de crier. Barbossa se tordit de rire suivit des rires gras des membres de l'équipage. Le vieil homme se releva d'un coup, tira son épée de son fourreau et la pointa vers la poitrine de Jack. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser son sabre, ses yeux se posèrent sur les impacts de balles.

- Ca alors ! s'écria-t-il. Mais tu es le sale gamin qui s'est jeté devant moi pour protéger son ami ! Je suis donc au regret de te dire que ta veine tentative de le sauver n'aura servit à rien du tout !

- Que…voulez vous…dire…par…là ? murmura Jack. _Non ça ne peut pas être vrai, Cutler ne peut pas être…_

- Je veux dire par la que je l'ai _tué_, et que je vais te tuer à ton tour, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il abattit son sabre et les yeux de Jack se fermèrent par réflexe.

- NON ! beugla une voix.

Le bruit d'une lame transperçant la chaire résonna sur tout le pont. Les muscles de Jack se contractèrent, se préparant au contre coup…mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Alors Jack se risqua d'ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui se tenait la jeune fille, la main droite ensanglantée, tenant d'une poigne ferme le coté tranchant du sabre de Barbossa. Elle retira sa main d'un mouvement sec et Jack ne vit aucune trace de douleur sur son visage.

- Mais…vous êtes devenue folle ? J'aurais pus vous trancher la main ! dit Barbossa d'une voix tremblante.

- Et bien la prochaine fois tu réfléchira avant d'agir sombre crétin, vociféra-t-elle. Regarde son visage ! Il ne te rappelle rien ?

Barbossa fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Et bien…non. Il faudrait ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà rencontrer. Regarde bien ses yeux et sa forme de visage…

- Ah ! s'exclama Barbossa. Tient, maintenant que vous le dites…Bill ? Viens voir par là !

Un pirate sortit de la masse pour se joindre aux deux autres.

- Regarde ce gamin, reprit Barbossa en pointant Jack du doigt. Il te rappelle rien ?

Tandis que les blessures de Jack recommençaient à lui faire perdre connaissance, de grands yeux bleus vinrent se poser sur son visage.

- En effet, je connais ce visage mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi.

La jeune fille se redressa de toute sa hauteur et pointa du doigt des membres de son équipage.

- Pintel, Ragetti !

- Oui capitaine ? répondis le plus corpulent.

- Amenez cet homme dans ma cabine. Et faites attention quand vous le transporter, ce serait dommage qu'il nous crève entre les pattes sans savoir qui il était.

- A…A vos ordres Capitaine !

Sur ces mots, ils empoignèrent Jack sous les chevilles et les chevilles et le soulevèrent du sol. Une brusque douleur submergea son esprit et il eu juste le temps de voir la jeune femme s'appliquer en grimaçant un bandage sur la main, puis il s'évanouit.

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Et voilààààààà ! Fin du chap 2 les amis ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire vers la fin, mais c'était probablement dût au fait que mon chat faisait ses griffes sur mes cuisses. Que voulez vous, je suis tellement confortable...Oh pardon, je m'éloigne du sujet là ! A quand un 3 dites vous ? Humm...je sais pas...disons...dans un futur assez proche pour ne pas paraître trop vague ! Aller, à la revoyure !**

**_Yoho, yoho..._**


	3. Un choix rudement douloureux

_Ho,ho, ho ! (voix de notre chère père Noël)_

_Et voilà pour vous le 3 ième chapitre tout frais tout neuf ! Nan, arrêtez, j'insiste…Prenez ça comme un cadeau de Noël de ma part (avec 3 mois d'avance s'il vous plait…)_

_Aller, new perso en vue, plus personne ne bouge eeetttt….ACTION ! (clap !)_

**Chapitre 3 : Un choix rudement douloureux**

- Hé ! s'exclama une douce voix. Hé réveilles toi mon gars ! C'est pas le moment d'abandonner ! Aller debout ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Je te prévient que si tu…

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit était confus, encombré. Il lui semblait être ni présent ni…absent. C'était comme plonger dans un rêve doux et agréable, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui étalait une couverture chaude sur les épaules…le corps…la tête…calmant les pulsations effrénées de son cœur…

Une eau glacée vint lui mordre le visage, le ramenant à la réalité. Il écarquilla les yeux, soufflant, crachant. La sensation de brûlure lui revint comme raz de marée et lui arracha un gémissement. La tête lui tournait et il voyait flou.

- Que…que se passe t-il ? Où...où est ce que je suis…coassa-t-il.

- Aye ! C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu étais entrain de nous quitter mon gars !

Jack ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, le regard fiévreux. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce spacieuse bien qu'elle ne fût guère éclairée. Une longue table était installée en son centre, couverte de cartes et de parchemins. Un chandelier éclairait faiblement une bouteille à moitié remplie de ce qui semblait être du rhum.

Jack était allongé sur un lit deux places, incroyablement confortable et tiède. Devant lui se tenait la jeune femme, à moitié levée sur son tabouret, un seau vide à la main. Elle le fixa durant quelques secondes et une grimace apparut sur son visage.

- Qui êtes…vous ? Murmura Jack, le souffle court.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle en se pointant du doigt. Elle lança un regard furtif derrière comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule dans la pièce.

_« Nan, je parle au plancher idiote ! »_

- Oui, répondit Jack, agacé. Vous !

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire en coin et lui lança un regard de braise, lui donnant l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

- Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de le savoir hein ? (nouveau regard pénétrant). Si tu survis, je te promets de te le dire ! Ajouta-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

Jack la fusilla du regard puis ferma les yeux, exténué. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormit ? Des années semblaient s'êtres écoulées depuis le temps où il avait regardé les étoiles brillantes dans l'obscurité, à bord du Tournesol…Et Cutler ? Qu'était-il donc devenu ? Avait-il été tué comme ce…ce monstre l'avait affirmé ?

A ces pensées, une vague de remord s'enfonça dans sa gorge pour arriver dans son ventre où il lui déchira l'abdomen. Pour la seconde fois de la journée – où soirée, il ne savait même plus – il sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue. Il en avait assez, il voulait que tout ça cesse, que tout s'arrête…

- Pearl.

Jack rouvrit subitement les yeux.

- Pardon ?

La Capitaine s'agita sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le drap du lit.

- Mon nom c'est Pearl. Pearl Magpie.

Elle reporta son attention sur son malade.

- Et toi ? Comment on t'appelle ?

Jack eu un petit rire qui lui rappela vivement que le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et lui cracha avec hargne :

- Et pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de le savoir hein ? Si je survis, je vous promets de vous le dire…

_« Et paf ! Dans le mille ! » _

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien. Alors je vais être franche avec toi.

Elle lui lança un regard froid et meurtrier et Jack regretta aussitôt de s'être laisser emporter. Pearl s'approcha du lit et se posa à coté de lui, le visage crispé par la concentration, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors voilà. A la base, je ne fais aucune exception. Lors d'un assaut, les ennemis sont tués et les survivants sont balancés par-dessus bord. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à faire ça vu que dans le monde de la _piraterie_, il n'y a pas de règle. Sauf une : c'est le plus fort qui l'emporte, savvy ?

- Vous mentez, répliqua Jack.

Une agréable sensation de victoire le gagna à la vue de la disparition soudaine du sourire sauvage de la dénommée Pearl. _« Ahhh…On ne s'y attendait pas hein, ma belle ! »_

- Ha bon ? Et comment tu…

- Je vous ai entendue parler lorsque nous étions sur le pont, la coupa-t-il. Vous détestez les massacres, vous l'avez dis vous-même à votre second. Alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous m'avez épargné juste pour mes beaux yeux. Que voulez vous de moi exactement ?

Jack sentis sa conscience divaguer et du se concentrer pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Mais quelque chose dû lui échapper car un second sourire malicieux réapparut sur le visage de Pearl.

- Et bien, si je t'ai gardé en vie (même si la tache n'a pas été aisée, je dois l'avouer) c'était simplement pour te demander qui tu était mon gars, car j'ai la vague impression d'avoir croisé ta sale tête quelque part.

Alors ça, c'était trop fort ! Avait-elle pris le risque de se mutiler la main juste pour connaître son nom ?

- Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois…

Elle se pencha vers lui, le regard flamboyant et lui susurra d'une voix qui se voulait être douce mais qui sonna mortellement contre son oreille…

- Comment…tu…t'appelles ?

Un frisson parcourut le garçon et il s'empressa de répondre.

- Jack. Jack Sparrow.

Il fut étonné de voir une Pearl abasourdie, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

- Nan…je…tu…ton nom es vraiment Sparrow ?

- Ouai.

- Genre tu ne me racontes pas de conneries là ?

- Faut croire que non.

- Tu portes bien le même nom que ton père, c'est ça ?

- Il se pourrait…mais…

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à une parfaite inconnue. Cependant, il enchaîna :

- Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Pearl retomba lentement sur son tabouret, la mine incrédule.

- Aye…le fils Sparrow…murmurant pour elle-même.

Jack sentit l'excitation monter en lui comme une flèche.

- Vous connaissez mon père ? Je veux dire, vous l'avez…

Mais une douleur fulgurante, cuisante, mortelle provenant de son corps tout entier le coupa net dans sa phrase. Il fut soudain parcourut de spasmes et ne put s'empêcher de se tourner à droite pour vomir sur le plancher. Son sang battait contre ses tempes, il avait du mal à respirer et il avait chaud, tellement chaud qu'il en tremblait…

- Jack ! Jack écoute moi ! s'exclama Pearl.

Ce dernier se tourna tant bien que mal vers elle et la regarda d'un air étrangement absent.

- Je peux essayer de te sauver Jack ! Je suis peut être la capitaine de ce navire mais il se trouve que je suis aussi son médecin ! Alors je te pose la question : es tu prêt à souffrir milles mort en tentant l'opération pour extraire ces fichues balles et augmenter tes chances de survie, ou préfère tu que je t'achève sur le champs pour mettre fin à tes souffrances ? Si tu survis, tu aura une place réservée dans l'équipage du Black Pearl !

Un rire gras sortit de la gorge de Jack, mélange de sang et de salive.

- Préfère crever…jamais…moi vivant…devenir…pirate…haleta-t-il.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle Pearl s'était attendue. Elle le regarda avec pitié, la mine désespérée.

- Si tu survis Jack, je te promets de te mener jusqu'à ton père.

Jack aurait voulu ne jamais entendre cette phare car il s'avait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à des pirates. Qu'ils étaient tous cruels et dépourvus de morale et pourtant…et pourtant, il avait tant espérer rencontrer son père un jour…Il avait toujours voulu savoir qui il était, quels centres d'intérêt partageaient-ils, quel genre d'homme il était…La fulgurante envie de découvrir ses origines, d'où il venait, de savoir _qui il était _pris le dessus contre la raison et ce fut non sans étonnement qu'il s'entendit dire d'une voix rauque :

- Très bien…j'accepte.

A peine eut-ils prononcé ces mots qu'il vit Pearl bondir de son tabouret et se ruer sur la porte de la cabine. Elle l'entrebâilla et cria des mots qui ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de Jack…quelque chose brouilla sa vision et tout devint noir… « Jack ! » Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux : plusieurs personnes étaient maintenant afférées autour de lui. Un pirate maigrelet portait un plateau sur lequel reposait des outils étincelants…Il sentit qu'on lui tenait les jambes et les bras, qu'on lui interdisait tout mouvements…Il sentit quelqu'un lui mettre un gant de cuir dans la bouche. Un autre pirate murmura quelque chose au capitaine mais Jack ne parvint pas à l'entendre. « Je sais. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. On va devoir faire sans »…nouvelle impression de noir… « Jack ? Jack écoute moi ». Il grogna. « Jack, je sais que ce que je vais te demander va te paraître impossible même au prix d'efforts suprêmes mais je t'en pris, essaye de rester conscient et de ne pas trop bouger même si…même si, ça va être assez douloureux… ». Jack vit le regard qu'elle porta sur ses compagnons et compris que c'était le signal de départ. Alors elle s'empara d'un des objets en argent et l'appliqua contre sa poitrine.

Jack hurla à s'en arracher la gorge. Il était déjà à demis inconscient mais quelqu'un était chargé de lui faire garder connaissance. Il ne put donc qu'hurler à en perdre la tête, à en devenir fou. Des larmes de douleurs s'échappaient de ses yeux et alors que rien ne semblait arrêter la torture il se sentit tomber, de plus en plus profond. Son cœur eu un raté, puis tout s'arrêta.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Dites donc…faut que j'arrête de finir les chapitres quand il tombe dans les pommes celui là, ça devient une manie ! Surtout que je suis entrain de faire passer le fameux capitaine Jack Sparrow pour une sale mauviette…**

**Quoique se faire opérer à sec, ça doit pas être très très confortable…**

**Quoi ? Si il va survivre ? Bas je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui écrit l'histoire hein ! (non mais attendez…si ! c'est moi ! 0.o )**

**Et bas…heu…voilà, fin du chapitre 3 ! **

**A la revoyure !**

**(sifflote air vagabond)**


End file.
